Summer Holiday, Books and Fuji
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Saat liburan musim panas kegiatan klub tennis dipindah menjadi sore hari, memanfaatkan pagi harinya yang kosong Tezuka berkunjung ke perpustakaan sekolah, tanpa disangka ia bertemu sang 'Jenius' dari klubnya disana.. apakah yang akan terjadi? fanfic gaje-abal Ichi di fandom Prince of tennis! u/ R


Summer Holiday, Books and Fuji

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi, umm... boleh nggak kalau Tezuka-nya buat Ichi...? #ngarepdikit /ditendang

Pairing : Tergantung imajinasi temen-temen sekalian~ /tamparsajaanakini

A/n : ayeeey... ini pertama kalinya Ichi menginjakkan kaki di fandom PoT, salam kenal semuanya.. mohon bantuannya ya *bow*

Summary :

Saat liburan musim panas kegiatan klub tennis dipindah menjadi sore hari, memanfaatkan pagi harinya yang kosong Tezuka berkunjung ke perpustakaan sekolah, tanpa disangka ia bertemu sang 'Jenius' dari klubnya disana.. apakah yang akan terjadi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruang perpustakaan yang cukup besar itu sepi, sangat sepi. Seolah-olah tidak ada seorangpun disana, meskipun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Setidaknya ada beberapa orang di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kumpulan buku tersebut, namun mereka terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing (selain juga adalah salah satu aturan perpustakaan untuk tidak membuat keributan disana).

Tak terkecuali, Keheningan itu juga terasa dimeja yang berada dipojok perpustakaan, terlihat seorang berambut coklat sedang serius menekuni buku bertemakan tennis yang berada di genggamannya, mata hazelnya juga hanya terfokus pada deretan tulisan yang ada pada buku tersebut. Ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk di sudut perpustakaan, tempat dimana jarang sekali orang mau menghabiskan waktu disana, ia juga memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan ini, pagi hari, saat orang-orang sedang sibuk mengeluh 'panas, panas' dirumahnya masing-masing (termasuk para fangirl-nya, sehingga pemuda itu bisa lebih leluasa membaca tanpa merasa risih dipandangi gerombolan gadis-gadis), Ia menghela nafas lega, satu hari penuh kedamaian lagi yang bisa ia lalui dengan tenang.

Tak lama berselang ia menutup bukunya, tamat sudah buku setebal 900 halaman ini, pemuda berpangkat kapten club Tennis Seishun Gakuen itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju rak buku-buku referensi olahraga yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Setelah meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi kembali ke tempatnya ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 9.30 pagi, Berarti sudah dua setengah jam lamanya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca disini, tetapi ini memang salah satu hobinya disamping memancing dan mendaki gunung, entah kenapa ia menyukai perasaan nyaman ketika dikelilingi oleh buku, ia juga menyukai bau buku-buku tua yang halamannya sudah sedikit menguning dimakan waktu. Setiap hari saat sekolah berlangsung setidaknya ia akan mengunjungi perpustakaan selama setengah jam, tapi beberapa minggu ini berbeda, liburan musim panas sudah dimulai, lalu karena adanya satu dan lain hal pelatih Ryuuzaki memutuskan untuk mengubah jadwal latihan yang tadinya sejak pagi menjadi sore hari, hal ini membuat sang Buchou dapat mengunjungi tempat favoritnya dengan lebih leluasa.

Di hari-hari pertama ia memang datang dalam rangka mengerjakan tugas serta pekerjaan rumah 'spesial' yang diberikan oleh gurunya, pemuda bernama lengkap Tezuka Kunimitsu itu dengan rajinnya menyelesaikan pr yang bertumpuk-tumpuk tersebut sehingga dalam waktu lima hari saja semua tumpukan itu sudah rampung dikerjakan. Siswa teladan? Benar, sejak kelas satu Tezuka memang dijadikan role model oleh seluruh manusia di Seishun Gakuen. Tidak bisa tidak, dia seolah sempurna, menonjol diantara siswa-siswi lainnya, dengan otak cemerlang, sikapnya yang sopan dan kemampuan yang tidak main-main tentu saja ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dan pembicaraan, belum lagi pembicaraan gadis-gadis tentang wajah tampannya. Bisa dibilang jika kau menanyakan info tentang Tezuka Kunimitsu maka sehari semalampun tidak akan cukup untuk menceritakan dirinya.

Tezuka menarik dengan lembut sebuah buku di rak olahraga, satu buku lagi yang akan menjadi 'santapan'-nya hari ini, tetapi demi melihat kearah lain ia sampai menghentikan pergerakan jarinya, dilihatnya rekan satu timnya juga sedang berada di rak yang sama, sesaat saja pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum orang tadi berjalan kearah Tezuka.

"Ohayou Tezuka.." sapanya dengan pelan, ia tentu tak mau dikeluarkan dari perpustakaan karena membuat kegaduhan kan? Tezuka hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas sapaan tadi.

"mengerjakan pr, Fuji?" tanya Tezuka singkat, ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi, mengambil buku yang hendak ia baca.

"begitulah, tapi sebagian besar pr musim panasku sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai sekarang." Jelas Fuji, ia mengembangkan senyum yang hampir selalu terukir di bibirnya, senyum yang dilihat Tezuka kemarin sore saat mereka latihan, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarinnya lagi.. entah sudah sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan senyum Fuji, kelas 1 smp mungkin? Saat ia pertama kali mengenal Fuji? Entahlah.. Tezuka sendiri tidak mau repot-repot untuk melakukan kilas balik, tapi yang jelas senyum Fuji membuatnya merasa nyaman, sama dengan ketenangan yang didapatnya di tempat ini.

"saa Tezuka.. apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Fuji setengah berbisik di depan Tezuka, saat itu barulah pria ber-iris hazel itu sadar kalau ia melamun sambil melihat kearah Fuji.

"tidak ada." Jawab Tezuka dengan suara yang pelan juga, "buku apa itu?" lanjutnya.

"ini buku tentang Tennis yang bagus, konon buku ini sudah menginspirasi banyak petenis dunia, aku mau merekomendasikannya padamu, Tezuka." Ucap Fuji, ia mengasurkan buku setebal 900 halaman yang baru saja dikembalikan Tezuka ke tempatnya tadi.

"Aa, aku baru saja selesai membacanya" sahut Tezuka, "sedikit memakan waktu untuk membaca buku itu.. tapi seperti katamu, itu buku yang bagus." Komentarnya.

Fuji sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, buku setebal ini.. sejak kapan buchounya mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membaca buku setebal ini? Seingatnya satu buku hanya boleh dipinjam selama dua hari untuk menghindari adanya penumpukan buku pinjaman di salah satu siswa, dan seingatnya lagi sejak kemarin Tezuka cukup sibuk untuk mempersiapkan training camp yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

"aku kecolongan rupanya, ternyata kau sudah menamatkan buku itu." Ucap Fuji, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Tezuka.

Setelah memperoleh buku yang ingin ia baca, Fuji kembali ke tempat duduknya, tidak disangka Tezuka juga mengikuti dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Karena Fuji duduk ditempat dimana petugas perpustakaan bisa melihat mereka maka ia tidak bisa bicara pada sang buchou, tidak kehilangan akal, pemuda yang dijuluki 'Jenius' itu mengetikan sesuatu di handphone-nya dan menyerahkan handphone itu ketangan Tezuka.

'wah, aku tidak menyangka Tezuka mau duduk bersamaku, biasanya kau kan selalu duduk di sudut-sudut yang sepi ^ ^'

Terdiam sejenak, Tezuka ikut mengetikkan sesuatu dibawah kalimat yang diketik Fuji barusan.

'aku hanya heran, kenapa sang 'Jenius' sampai saat ini belum menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya' dan kemudian menyerahkan kembali handphone itu kepada pemiliknya.

'sengaja kok :D' balas Fuji, tidak di bibirnya, tidak di handphone-nya senyum itu pasti selalu ada.

'sengaja?' ulang Tezuka

'aku tahu setiap pagi kau ada disini, makanya aku sengaja tidak mengerjakan pr yang kurang kumengerti, aku mau memintamu mengajarkannya padaku :D' dengan diakhiri senyum yang sama Fuji menjawab pertanyaan Tezuka.

Tidak bisa tidak, saat membaca ini Tezuka tersenyum kecil, kadang ia heran, sejak dulu Fuji selalu bisa tahu apa kebiasaannya, apa yang Tezuka suka, apa yang Tezuka tidak suka.. kadang Tezuka berpikir apakah Fuji mempunyai kemampuan cenayang atau yang semacam itu, meskipun sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru menghapus pikiran aneh tersebut.

'yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?' balas Tezuka. Kali ini Fuji tidak membalas dengan mengetik di handphonenya melainkan dengan melingkari soal yang terdapat di bukunya dengan pensil, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti bagian itu, Tezuka lalu membolak-balik buku Fuji dan melingkari beberapa rumus yang ditulis disana, setelah itu ia mengetikan sesuatu di handphone Fuji lagi.

'kombinasikan rumus-rumus ini, nanti akan ditemukan X, lalu tinggal masukan X ini kerumus dasarnya' begitu yang tertera di handphone Fuji. Laki-laki bermata biru cerah itu mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan sesuai petunjuk sang Buchou.

Dan begitu seterusnya, Tezuka mengajari Fuji beberapa soal lagi, tak terasa waktu sudah beranjak siang, dan pekerjaan rumah Fuji rampung sudah.

'saa.. terima kasih Tezuka :D' ketik Fuji, kali ini Tezuka hanya mengangguk untuk mengatakan 'ya', ia berdiri dari kursinya.

'sudah mau pulang? )'

Lagi-lagi Tezuka mengangguk, tapi sebelum berbalik ia sempat menundukan badannya sehingga bibir Tezuka tepat berada di telinga Fuji.

"lain kali kau yang harus mengajarkanku sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.." bisiknya. Fuji masih tersenyum meskipun ia sebenarnya sedikit bingung, apa lagi yang Tezuka tidak megerti soal pelajaran?

'apa yang tidak kau mengerti :D'

"itu dirimu..." desah Tezuka pelan, nafasnya yang hangat sedikit membuat Fuji merinding, tapi tentu saja Fuji tidak akan menunjukannya.

"jangan terlambat latihan nanti sore, Fuji.." setelah membisikan itu Tezuka melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Fuji yang masih menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, walaupun kini ditambah dengan sedikit rona merah pada pipinya.

"araa Tezuka.."

-OWARI-

Ichi : kyaaaaaaaaaaa selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii~~~~ ternyata bolos satu jam kuliah bisa membuahkan fanfic abal begini ya... sasuga Ichi~ *plak*

Baiklah, sejam lagi daku ada jam kuliah, jadi sepertinya sampai disini saja yaa...

Ah iya jangan lupa... Review yaaaaa~~~ XDDDDDD


End file.
